


【宗美】Repair

by mfpss94226



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfpss94226/pseuds/mfpss94226
Summary: ＊齋宮宗×影片美伽＊有H成分注意＊大量莫名其妙的用詞用句注意(＊可能有OOC請見諒orz＊反正整篇其實都很莫名其妙就是了((
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 23





	【宗美】Repair

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

儘管是潔白如雪又被敬稱為森林智者的雪鴞，翅膀上仍點綴著點點黑斑。  
這是大自然渾然天成的藝術，或是造物主一時疏忽便順手而成的小小求拙？

即便如此站在垃圾場至高處眺望著森林的烏鴉，眼中仍舊只映照出那無瑕的純白，  
卻看不見自己身上不含一絲雜色的純黑羽毛其實已經是那麼的完美。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

看上去艷紅到幾乎有些不吉利的黃昏在平凡無奇的下午過後，緩緩的浸染上原本湛藍的天空。

宗其實並不是很喜歡這樣的夕陽，過於鮮豔、過於瘋狂，像是魔鬼荒誕不羈的玩笑。  
如果不是家裡的食材因為自己最近幾天的疏忽而幾乎見底，他絕不會讓自己就這麼暴露在這困獸的血盆大口般的牢籠下。

當他終於得救般的進入自家院子的範圍內時，也同時察覺從剛才開始就越來越清晰的歌聲是由何處傳來。  
聽從宗的吩咐而早早回來的美伽，不知道是因為在偌大的房舍中僅僅只有自己一人而感到寂寥，又或是本身為了替團體盡一份力量而自發的上進心使然，他在後方的庭園搭配宗所教過他的舞步，唱出悠揚的歌曲。

輕巧又不失平衡感的踮起的腳尖，優雅的畫著弧線的手指與臂膀，在認真時不同於以往軟綿綿聲線的磁性嗓音。  
在不吉祥的夕陽下，被認定為不吉祥的烏鴉正在起舞，以最優雅的姿態。

當宗回過神來，發現自己在不知不覺中竟然默默的欣賞起這副景象後，他不知為何自嘲的搖搖頭，轉身靜悄悄的進到屋裡。  
但被神所眷顧的烏鴉總是感應靈敏的嚇人。

宗才進到房裡沒多久，屋外的歌聲便嘎然停止，然後美伽便也跟著進了屋子。

「老師，歡迎回來！」  
瞇起雙眼天真無邪的笑著，美伽單純的因為宗回來了而欣喜的迎接。

「明明你才是最後從外面走進來的，這麼說不覺得怪嗎。」  
開始整理剛才買回來的食材和少部分日用品，宗頭也不抬的說道。  
「既然有空站在那裡，倒不如趕緊過來幫我把這些食材放到冰箱裡去。該怎麼放應該不用我指導了吧。」

「啊、是的！」  
美伽趕忙換好室內拖鞋，用一副勤快的模樣將宗整理出來的食材一個個拿起，小心翼翼的將它們抱到冰箱前準備慢慢放好。

宗用眼角餘光瞥了下為了放食材而探到冰箱裡的美伽，收拾好剩下的日用品，走回自己的房間。  
關上房間的門後，宗走到自己的桌子前坐下，伸手輕輕替坐在桌上的瑪朵莫塞爾稍微整理頭髮和撫平洋裝的細微皺褶。

－－剛才的那副美景若是能隨時保持的話，那影片美伽的存在該有多美麗啊。

想著無關緊要的事，宗再大致替瑪朵莫塞爾打理了一下後，便收回了手。

『但是，宗君真的認為讓小美伽成為接近完美人偶的存在是可以的嗎？』

聽到瑪朵莫塞爾突如其來的話語，宗很是不解的看著她。

「像他那樣的殘次品，就算只是稍微接近也好，但要是能夠成為像仁兔那樣的完美作品，這不是最好的嗎。」  
『嗯，如果小美伽也能夠成為被宗君認可的完美作品，何嘗不是好事呢。可是，這真的是宗君所希望的嗎？』

讀不出瑪朵莫塞爾話中的意思，宗嘆了口氣。

「瑪朵莫塞爾，妳有時候真的會說一些讓人聽不懂的話。」  
『呵呵，是這樣嗎？不過也許宗君很快就能明白了呢。』

結束了與瑪朵莫塞爾的對話，宗再次起身，準備在晚飯前去給美伽做每個禮拜的例行維護。

走出房間，樓下已經沒有任何動靜，宗猜想美伽已經放好了食材回自己房間去了，便逕直往美伽的房間走去。  
到了美伽的房門前，宗舉起手輕輕在門板上敲了兩下。

「影片，維護時間到了。」

只聽見房裡傳來一陣急促的聲響，美伽這才匆匆忙忙地出現在打開的房門後。  
「來了，老師！」

宗走進美伽的房間後，皺了皺眉，然後並不是先訓斥美伽剛才略有失態的行為，而是針對另一件事開口。  
「影片，你剛才是不是又吃糖了？」

「唔欸！？」  
聽到宗這麼質問的瞬間，美伽像是做錯事被馬上抓到的小孩一樣發出驚愕卻又不解的聲音。

「我的嗅覺又沒壞掉，這種事情你以為我會察覺不到嗎？我可不像你一樣遲鈍。」  
用嚴肅的眼神不滿的看著美伽，宗接著繼續說了下去。  
「晚飯前不要吃零食，尤其是那種甜到膩人的東西，我和你說過很多次了吧？所以說殘次品就是怎麼都教不會。」

看著微微垂下頭不敢將視線投向自己的美伽，宗不滿的轉過身。  
「唉，就算這樣我還是得給你這種殘次品維護，就該把你給拆開來好好的檢查一下到底哪裡出了問題……。跟上。」  
說完，宗便頭也不回的再次往自己的房間走去。

「嗯啊，老師等等……」  
因為一時半刻不敢放肆的大聲說話，美伽用蚊子叫一樣的聲音徒勞無功的喊了一聲後，便將房門帶上並跟在宗的後頭。

將美伽帶回自己的房間後，宗將房門關好，拉過一張椅子示意美伽坐下，然後開始他所謂的維護。  
然而美伽剛才吃的糖果的香甜氣味仍未散去，非自然的人造蘋果香精甜味讓宗感到很不快。

「你全身都是那種膩人的味道讓我怎麼專心幫你維護。我看今天維護的事就算了，我去做晚餐還比這有意義。」  
原本就很心煩意亂的宗此刻更是難以自制，或許是賭氣心理作祟，總之宗從座位上站了起來便作勢要離開。

但宗還沒走兩步，美伽就慌忙的站起，然後下意識的就伸手抓住宗的手腕。  
宗一臉不高興的回頭，眼神稍作嚴厲的瞪視著美伽。

雖然美伽的確是被宗利刃般的眼神給震懾的顫抖了一下，但還是支支吾吾的對宗這麼拜託道。  
「老師、請給我維護吧……就算等一下當作處罰不給我吃飯也沒關係，但請幫我維護……」

聽著美伽用自己一直都嗤之以鼻的那種低聲下氣方式請求自己，卻只是希望能夠得到例行的維護，宗除了平時的不滿之外，心底似乎還又有另一股情緒正在膨脹。

他也不知道那份情緒的正體究竟是什麼，只感覺到某些深藏在心底的東西正在急速上升。  
再耐熱的精緻尼龍線，一旦被烈火熊熊燃燒，最終也會熔化變形，直至斷裂。

宗忽地反手抓住美伽的手臂，然後稍微用力的拉著他往自己的床走去。  
美伽還來不及對宗突如其來的舉動做出反應，就又被宗按住雙肩而在床邊坐了下來。

「你既然那麼想要維護，那我今天就特別再幫你做例外的檢查吧。」  
宗在美伽正前方站定，居高臨下的俯視著他。  
「把褲子全脫了。」

聽到宗要幫自己做例外的檢查讓美伽稍微欣喜了一下，然而宗接下來的指令就讓美伽摸不著頭腦了。  
雖然也有為了讓宗幫自己量精細尺碼而脫過衣服的情況，但只是維護的話應該不需要做到這樣才對。

不過既然是宗的指令，美伽基本上一律照單全收。  
於是他很乾脆的解開褲子上的皮帶並將其抽出，順勢將沒了支撐的褲子脫下，放到一邊。  
然後美伽抬起頭，準備等待宗的下一個指示，卻看見宗仍然只是雙手抱胸的盯著他。

沉默了幾秒後，宗大概知道美伽沒搞懂他的意思，無奈的搖搖頭後再次開口。  
「我剛才已經說得很清楚了吧？全脫了。」

「……欸？」  
下半身只剩一件深紅棕色棉質內褲的美伽不知是因為驚訝還是不解，下意識發出了疑惑的聲音。  
他知道宗是不會開玩笑的人，但要自己這麼做是什麼意思？就算是量尺寸也從沒做到這份上過。

不過美伽更明白最好不要讓下完指示的宗等太久，否則只會惹他尊敬的老師生氣。  
儘管有些猶豫，他還是服從的將內褲也一併褪下，放好。  
但這次美伽不敢抬頭和宗對上眼了。

完全沒了遮蔽物的下半身微微發涼，就算不去看，美伽也隱約感受到宗的視線正燒灼著自己。  
他本能的想伸手遮掩住雙腿之間的性器試圖不讓人看見，動作卻在此時被宗突如其來的第二個指示打斷。

「到床上去，背對著我趴好。」

宗的口氣一如往常的很威嚴，也很平靜。  
但身為被指示方的美伽卻瞬間大混亂。

就算他再傻也知道如果自己真的照著指示做了，那場面絕對不妙。  
不是一般的不妙，是很不妙。

美伽因為驚恐而暫時拋開羞恥心的抬頭望向宗，但宗仍然只是用堅毅的眼神看著他，然後也跟著坐到了床邊，還不忘留給美伽一些動作的位置。  
看到宗如此直接明瞭的明示動作，美伽整顆心都沉下去了，他又低下了頭。

儘管一向都是毫不過問就遵循宗的指示，但這還是美伽第一次對宗的命令產生了抗拒感。  
就算他以完美服從老師指令的人偶自居，在宗的面前顯露出自己羞恥的模樣什麼的，真的辦不到……

「影片，你是不想檢查了？」

宗的話語將掙扎不已的美伽大力拉回現實。  
他實在很不想讓老師看到自己羞人的樣子，可是有如恩賜一般的例外檢查，不是隨時都會有的。

美伽終究還是讓私慾戰勝了自尊。

在盡量不與宗眼神接觸的情形下，美伽慢慢轉過身子，先讓自己的上半身在床上趴好。  
就在他將下巴靠在枕頭上，準備整個人趴到床上時，才發現一件剛才因為太混亂而沒考慮到的事－－

床並沒有他想像的那麼長，起碼沒有長到能夠在宗還坐在他正後方的情況下也能讓他伸直雙腿的地步。  
美伽試圖將雙腿放平時，向後伸的腳趾便會稍微觸碰到宗的大腿已經足夠讓他認清這個事實。

他絕不可能冒著踢到宗的風險而就那樣直接伸腿，也不敢妄然的把腿放到宗的大腿上。  
既然如此，能做出的動作就只有一種了。

美伽上半身維持著趴在床上的姿勢，下半身則是將雙膝曲起成跪狀以縮短擺放雙腿所需的空間，如此一來他便能在不碰到宗的前提下達成宗的指令。  
不過這麼處理之後，就是比美伽剛才預想的不妙場面更加不妙的後果。

在趴伏著的這個姿勢下，由於上半身是放低，下半身卻又相反的抬高，美伽就是不去特別想都能明白，自己現在的姿勢有多引人遐想。  
光是擺出這種糟糕姿勢就已經讓他簡直想挖個洞躲起來了，更別說宗現在還坐在自己身後看著這一切，羞到不行的美伽只能一把將眼前的枕頭攬住，然後逃避般的將已泛紅的臉埋到枕頭裡。

等美伽終於完成動作後，宗沉默了一會，然後伸出右手，指尖輕輕的觸上美伽的臀部。  
來自於宗的手指的細微觸感由後方傳來，查覺到這點的美伽小小的哆嗦了一下。  
被尊敬的老師觸碰著的喜悅與仍然無法散去的羞恥混雜，美伽唯一能想到的事就是把自己的臉往枕頭裡埋得更深。

「你是烏鴉還是鴕鳥啊。」因為看見如此動作的美伽，宗不禁脫口而出。  
不過只顧著繼續自己的腦內混亂的美伽顯然沒有聽到這吐槽般的話語。

沒在這件事上有太多著墨，宗的手指輕輕滑過美伽的臀，最後在隱匿其間的穴口前停了下來。  
然而意料之外的柔軟觸感卻讓宗愣了一下。

為了讓自己以及親手打造的人偶能盡量維持在最完美的狀態，人體相關的基本知識宗多少還是有稍微學習過的。  
因此他也很清楚，那個部位在一般的情況下絕對不會如此柔軟。

「……影片，你這裡，是不是有動過什麼手腳？」  
食指稍微使力的按在穴口上，宗沉下臉對美伽質問道。

「啊……那個……」美伽偏過頭，有些含糊的開口。  
「第一次維護之後我就想，既然眼睛和嘴巴之類的零件都在維護的範圍內，老師會不會有一天也對這裡做臨時維護呢……所以我之後在維護前就都會先洗乾淨了，眼睛和嘴巴我也是都會先弄乾淨……」

和宗在一起的時候，美伽就會很多話的習慣又開始了，而這顯然讓美伽暫時忘記了自己正處在比剛才更糟糕的狀態下。  
或許是為了讓美伽安靜下來，也有可能是其他原因，宗皺起了眉頭，原本抵在穴口上的食指一用力，一段指節就那樣擠進了穴內。

「咿……！」  
突如其來的侵入感有效的打斷了美伽說到一半的話，取而代之的是因感到驚嚇及未曾體驗過的刺激而從喉嚨中發出的，和平時比起來稍顯尖銳的單音。

宗已經不想去深究美伽到底是從哪裡學到這種東西的了，因為現在他的腦內也逐漸混亂了起來。

曾經學過的人體相關知識明確的告訴他，若是要將那個部位清洗乾淨，所要經歷的過程可不會好受到哪裡去。  
給美伽做的每週一次的定時維護已經持續了好幾個月，若是在第一次的維護後，美伽就一直遵守著這條由他自己所訂下的規矩的話……

－－影片，你為了連會不會有都不確定的零件維護，居然做到了這種地步嗎？  
－－或者說，是因為你其實也一直期待著，我替你做這種維護的一天嗎？

至此，約束著宗的理性的最後一根尼龍線，已被逐漸旺盛的本能之火燃燒殆盡。  
無論是何種維持至今的崇高理念，此刻也在宗的心中被一個個徹底推翻。

宗的嘴角勾起一抹看不出是代表著何種情緒的笑。

「有考慮到事前的自主整理倒是值得嘉獎。」  
宗一邊說著，一邊抽回手指，接著起身走到床頭櫃前拉開最上層的抽屜，從中拿出一個小而扁平的圓罐。

拿著圓罐坐回剛才的位置，宗將罐蓋打開，裡頭裝著的是呈乳白色且看上去稍微有些半透明的膏狀物。  
那是嵐以「小美伽偶爾也要再多照顧自己的皮膚才行啦」的理由贈送，而美伽又將多出來的一盒再轉送給宗，但宗卻因為不太喜歡這種化合物而只是一直收在抽屜裡的護膚軟膏。

－－原本以為是沒什麼用的東西，沒想到竟然會在這種時候派上用場啊。  
用食指從罐裡沾起一些軟膏後，宗先是將部分的膏體在美伽的穴口周圍以畫圈的方式均勻塗抹，等覺得差不多了之後，便將剩餘的軟膏連同食指一起往穴內送入。

原本呈半凝固狀的軟膏，進到美伽的穴內之後，便因接觸到了人體的溫度而逐漸開始融化。  
宗此時還挺慶幸自己平時為了不讓指甲勾到布料或衣服而造成損壞，養成的只要指甲一長就會馬上剪短的習慣，否則美伽柔嫩的內壁一定會被刮傷。

冰涼且滑膩的觸感緩緩朝內擴散開來，美伽不禁嚶嚀一聲，內壁本能的因為異物侵入而不由自主的夾緊。  
他這麼反應的結果，卻是讓宗毫不考慮的把中指也跟著一起放了進去，並來回抽送起來。

美伽的身子開始沒來由的發熱，下體也逐漸感到又脹又痠。  
這種感覺要說不舒服也不太對，但著實讓他非常難受，就好像有幾千隻蟲子在身上爬似的，幾乎快使他發狂。  
他知道這只是例外檢查的一部份，但為什麼、為什麼感覺會這麼奇怪呢？

隨著宗的手指在穴內抽送、偶爾還會在深處輕按幾下的同時，美伽也被前所未有的異樣感不斷折磨著，最後他終於受不了的扭了一下腰。  
其實美伽也不知道自己為什麼會這麼做，硬要說的話也只是身體本能的做出了某種在這樣的情況下相應的動作而已。

宗手指的動作在美伽扭了腰的同時暫時停了下來，只見他的目光稍微向下方瞟了一眼。  
然後，還來不及喘口氣的美伽就感覺到，有第三根手指已經蠢蠢欲動的抵在了他的穴口前方。

隱約察覺事情不對的美伽慌忙開口。  
「等一等、老師，這樣太多了……」

但宗回應他的卻是一聲冷笑。  
「太多？我看你倒是挺樂在其中的嘛。不然你下面興奮成這樣是怎麼一回事？」

聽了宗說的話，美伽稍微低頭往自己的下身看去，赫然發現剛才還下垂著的性器現在卻很有精神的挺立了起來，前端還滲出了少許透明的液體。  
正當美伽也因此而愣住，打算說些什麼的時候，宗的第三隻手指已不由分說的順著前兩指的邊緣開始慢慢的往裡擠入。

感覺到穴口連同內壁因此而一起逐漸被撐開的不適感，美伽忍不住嗚咽起來，腰卻更是不安分的再次開始扭動。  
他覺得自己一定是身體裡有哪個零件壞掉了，否則怎麼會連舒服和不舒服都分不清楚了呢？  
難道是因為老師也察覺了這點，所以才會幫他做例外檢查的嗎？

「老師……」  
美伽用已經略帶點哭腔的聲音輕喊著，腰控制不住的向下壓低。

宗卻只是用空著的手在美伽的臀上不輕不重的拍了一下，略顯不悅的開口。  
「不要亂動。」

「嗚……」  
美伽只好哭哭啼啼的再次把臉埋回枕頭裡，雙手用力抓緊枕頭試圖舒緩越發強烈的不適。

於是宗便繼續進行剛才的動作。  
三隻手指一起緩慢的深入穴內後，總會在最深處分別稍稍向外張開，試圖將內部擴張起來。  
每當穴內被緩緩撐開時，美伽也總是會跟著哭出幾聲，然而那聲音聽起來卻又不全然是難受的。

無法言喻的煎熬又持續了許久，一直到美伽的穴口在宗的手法下成了更甚一開始的柔軟而又足夠濕潤的狀態，宗這才終於把手指全數抽出。

儘管如此，異樣的折磨感仍然揮之不去。  
美伽甚至產生了「還不足夠」的想法，尤其是在宗的手指離開後，這份想法也越發強烈，簡直要把他侵蝕殆盡。

「老師……我好像有哪裡壞掉了，好熱好難過……請幫我修理好吧，老師……」  
已經顧不得宗會不會因為自己的低聲下氣而不滿了，微微顫抖著的美伽哭著請求道。

「好啊。」  
用紙巾稍微把手指擦乾，宗很乾脆的回答。

下一秒，抽開皮帶、拉下拉鍊的聲音前後響起。  
稍微將內褲褪下後，宗不知何時也早已昂然挺立的性器就這麼現了出來。

接著，宗將性器前端抵在了美伽因自己方才的準備而呈現著最佳狀態的穴口上。  
雙手扶著美伽的腰側作為支撐，宗將下身往前用力一挺，性器便直接插入了美伽做好擴張動作後變得能夠順利進入的穴內。

在整根性器全數沒入穴內的同時，美伽也被這強烈的刺激給激的從枕頭裡將臉猛然抬起。  
宗的手指是偏涼的，而且再怎麼說也還算纖細，但這個和剛才完全不是一個等級。  
現在插在他後穴裡的東西既熱又粗，而且還捅進了就連宗的手指也觸不到的深處。

美伽的呼吸凌亂起來。  
儘管做了充足的潤滑及擴張，但以前不曾被強制撐開到如此程度的後穴仍因此而隱隱作痛。

宗將雙手收緊，握住了美伽的腰側，下身的硬挺就這麼開始藉著濕滑且溫熱的甬道前後抽插起來。  
與剛才完全無法相比的衝擊像細小卻強烈的電流般竄過美伽的全身，身後的炙熱不斷在他柔軟的內壁來回磨擦，內心卻因此緩緩升起的異樣快感嚙咬著他僅存的理智。  
他感覺到力氣正隨著宗的動作快速流失，緊密交合時彼此身體碰撞的清脆聲響和過程中流洩而出的黏膩液體聲令他感覺羞恥到了極點。

侵襲的同時，宗的手也沒有閒著，只見他將雙手由美伽的側腹緩緩向前滑進上衣裡，手指輕柔的撫過美伽白皙且纖瘦的身軀，這讓美伽的身子抖了一下。  
然後宗稍稍俯身，讓手能順勢向下滑去，並用雙手的拇指和食指分別揪住美伽胸前的兩點凸起時輕時重的搓揉著，直到原本細小的蓓蕾被挑逗的硬挺，同時也讓美伽發出細嫩的呻吟為止。

「老、老師……唔嗯、嗚……老師……」  
被欺負的渾身發軟，只能用僅存的力量撐住發抖的雙腿，美伽嗚咽的哭著，混雜被撞擊而變得零碎的聲音微弱的喊道。

宗畢竟也不是聽到美伽如此的哭聲還能繼續鐵石心腸的人，尤其他還是侵犯的那一方，於是他在性器還維持著插入的狀態下停止了動作。  
「影片，你是不舒服還是會痛？如果真的不喜歡我就不繼續了。」

然而，聽到宗這麼問話後，美伽卻用有些慌張的樣子稍微轉過頭，視線越過肩膀看向身後的宗。  
「不是，沒有不喜歡……我、我還想讓老師繼續維修……」

都做到這份上了還認為剛才的那些只是維修的一部分嗎……  
宗有點無語，不知為何還有些不高興，他板起了臉。  
「既然是這樣，那你在哭什麼？」

「因為……第一次被這樣維修，我很不安……」  
美伽將臉轉回原處，垂下眼簾。  
「所以……維修的事……我能不能，面對著老師做……？」

－－擺著一副純潔的模樣說出這種話可是犯規的啊，影片。

宗先是安靜了幾秒，然後伸出雙臂將美伽趴著的身子從床上撈起來，讓他背對著坐在自己的腿上。  
一開始美伽還沒反應過來，直到原本坐著的宗往後平躺，並再次對他發出指令。

「就這樣坐好，慢慢轉過來。」

大概理解了宗要自己做什麼，於是美伽一邊注意著不讓依然插在後穴的硬挺滑出，一邊慢慢的讓自己轉過身子。  
但頭腦簡單的美伽沒能想到的是，這個指令本身就是一個很惡趣味的動作。  
當美伽試圖轉身時，與身體同時轉動的內壁便自動的與裡邊的性器產生奇妙的磨擦感。

「嗯啊！」  
才稍動一下就被意想不到的刺激感戳中神經，美伽忍不住輕喊了一聲，用很無辜的眼神看了宗一眼，而後者卻只是好整以暇的等著他完成動作。  
沒辦法，美伽只好繼續轉身的動作，期間也因肉體互相磨擦而產生的快感不住發出斷斷續續的低吟。

等美伽好不容易完全轉過身，還在輕喘著的時候，宗再次坐起。  
「現在已經面對面了，你也沒有意見的話，就繼續吧。」

「欸？先讓我休息一……唔！」  
美伽一句話還來不及說完，就被宗忽然向上頂的動作給撞得被迫中斷。

由於換成了重心居下的坐姿，美伽的重量令宗的性器和剛才比起來，插進了還要更加深入的地方。  
而且似乎是因為換成了正對面的緣故，藏在美伽下腹部的敏感點被宗的性器前端不偏不倚的撞擊了上去。

有那麼一瞬間，因為性器入的太深，刺激又太過強烈，美伽險些失神。  
但他在受到衝擊的當下，便下意識的將雙臂繞過宗的身子摟住、抱緊，藉此支撐住了自己的肉體與精神。  
現在美伽則是將額頭靠在宗的肩膀上不住喘息，好像忘記了對方是自己尊敬到一度認為不可僭越的老師。

宗伸出雙手，但並不是將抱著自己的美伽推開，而是托住美伽的臀部向上抬起。  
當美伽弄懂宗的意思而跟著將腰往上抬時，宗卻又反手扣住美伽的腰向下按，原本正逐漸往外抽出的性器便再次被深深含入。

後穴在短暫的空曠後再度被大力填滿，敏感點也被無情撞擊著的美伽哭叫出聲，抱著宗的雙臂不自覺收緊。  
宗只是在片刻的停頓後，繼續重複著剛才的動作，一次又一次不間斷的將美伽的身子抬起又按下，聽著美伽因此變得斷斷續續且有節奏的哭泣。

不過就在持續了一陣子後，宗意外的察覺，自己的手明明已經停止了動作，美伽的腰卻仍然自己上下擺動著。  
只見美伽自發的用後穴來回吞吐著宗的性器，除了微弱的哭聲之外，還發出了聽來曖昧且帶點淫蕩感的輕吟。

……大概是終於開始享受起來了吧，雖然他應該還是只會把這當成維修過程中會有的反應。  
看著這樣的美伽，宗心裡想道。

他不知道該為了總是能快速學以致用的美伽表示讚賞，還是該無奈美伽居然也會如同俗物般的被肉慾驅使而如此放蕩的擺動腰肢。  
雖然仔細想想，這一切其實都是由他自己挑起的，他好像也沒立場說美伽什麼。

宗伸出一隻手將美伽的下巴輕輕抬起。  
美伽茫然的望著宗。  
那雙被淚水浸染過、鑲嵌在標緻臉蛋上的，琥珀與琉璃般的雙眼看上去正熠熠生輝。

「影片，嘴巴稍微張開一點。」

美伽聽話的將嘴微微打開。  
宗湊了過去，嘴與美伽的貼在了一起，舌頭順勢從交疊處滑進了美伽的口中。  
美伽先是愣了一下，然後瞇起雙眼，雙臂從後方勾住宗的肩膀，也用舌捲起宗的作為回應。

糖果的甜味雖然早已消散，但香氣似乎還有些殘留。  
或許是想驅散這些殘餘的氣味，也可能是想強硬的將其蓋過，宗稍微有些粗暴的用舌在美伽口中翻攪。  
在如此狹小的空間中，美伽無法逃離，只能任由宗強硬的吻住自己，並不時的也將自己的舌探入對方口中，輕輕的摩娑著。

在纏綿的吻中，宗抱著美伽向後放倒，讓他枕在了原先的枕頭上。  
確認美伽躺好後，宗才緩緩與美伽分開。

將雙手在美伽的兩旁撐好，宗像先前一樣，開始了抽送的動作。  
美伽將雙腿曲起勾住宗的腰，隨著宗一次次撞擊著穴內的敏感處，他也跟著發出甜膩的叫聲。

低下身子，宗繼續著下身的活塞運動，同時輕輕啃咬舔舐著美伽的頸側。  
被宗咬著容易感到搔癢的頸部而感到些微癢意，美伽微微皺眉，但雙手卻又像不想讓宗離開般將宗抱住。

兩人又糾纏了好一陣子，直到彼此的呼吸都開始急促起來。

宗緊緊摟住美伽，下身的炙熱用力朝穴內的最深處不斷頂撞，發出一陣陣急促的拍擊聲。  
美伽同樣緊抱著宗，儘管太過劇烈的撞擊與過多的快感令他不住的哀鳴，但卻又莫名的在被充滿的時候感到平穩的快樂。

把腰往前用力一扣，宗的雙肩微微起伏，深深嵌入穴內的性器將濁液釋放在了美伽的身體裡。  
發覺美伽還沒有達到頂點，宗便伸手替他套弄起硬挺的下身，直到美伽也終於發洩出來為止。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

此時此刻，他們似乎不再是高雅的人偶師和忠誠的人偶，  
而是「齋宮宗」和「影片美伽」。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

將性器從美伽的後穴抽出，宗起身去拿毛巾幫自己和美伽做簡單的清理。  
說實話，現在他的頭腦才終於冷靜下來，然後開始有點懊惱自己剛才都做了些什麼。

身為承受方的美伽反而一臉平靜，除了因為經歷剛才的事情後身子有些發軟所以只能暫時躺在原處之外，情緒好像也沒什麼太大的起伏。  
宗用毛巾乾淨的一角幫美伽把臉上的淚痕擦乾淨時，美伽還對他露出了感激的笑容。

宗突然不知道要怎麼把現在的美伽與剛才因為快感而又哭又叫的那個美伽聯想在一起。

「我剛才那樣對你，你難道都不會生氣的嗎，影片。」  
把毛巾泡到剛才順手拿來的盛水臉盆裡，宗不滿的揉揉美伽的頭髮。

「生氣……？為什麼？老師先是幫我維護，之後還修好了我，我高興都來不及了！」  
像小動物般蹭了蹭宗的手，美伽開心的說著。

「你真是……」  
宗放棄了去探討美伽感受的想法，拿起臉盆，將其放回樓下的浴室。

當宗再次回到房間時，在房門口就看見躺在床上的美伽一副快要睡著的模樣，但他卻在發現宗回來後刻意讓自己保持清醒。  
宗思考了一下，便關了房間的燈走到床邊，掀開床上的被子，先是替美伽蓋上，隨後自己也跟著躺了下來。

「老師，不吃晚餐嗎？」  
「我有點累了，晚一點再吃吧。」

「其實我也有點累了……可是我現在走不太動，沒辦法回自己房間去……老師對不起……」  
美伽認為自己佔了老師的床而感到很抱歉，他囁嚅的說。

「對不起什麼，你走不動又不是你的錯。」是我的錯才對，宗在心裡想著。  
「因為你剛才的表現還不錯，今天就特別允許你和我一起睡。」

「真的嗎！？謝謝老師！」  
「真的，快睡吧。」

當宗閉上眼睛準備入睡時，美伽的聲音再次響起。

「其實，被老師維修的時候我還挺舒服的……雖然有一點點痛就是了。」

宗睜開雙眼。

「是這樣嗎。」

「嗯。能夠被老師維修，我很幸福。」

－－幸福嗎？  
－－這可是人類才會有的情感。

「不過，這次維修之後我會有很長一段時間零件都不會再出問題了吧。」

不知道是不是錯覺，宗覺得美伽的語氣似乎有些落寞。

「那可不一定，畢竟像你這樣的殘次品，搞不好過沒幾天又會有哪裡生鏽了。」

「這樣啊……那要是真的那樣的話……」

「真那樣的話，我會再給你維修的。不過你也體會過了，進行一次維修我們兩個都會很累，所以最好還是盡量別讓自己弄壞了。」

「欸嘿。我知道啦，謝謝老師。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

當身邊傳來平穩的呼吸聲時，宗就知道美伽已經睡著了。  
他轉頭看著朝自己的方向側躺著睡、神情安穩的美伽，在一片漆黑中露出了極其溫柔的表情。

「瑪朵莫塞爾，我想我大概懂妳的意思了。」

「如果影片是完美無瑕的人偶，那他一定不會有需要維修的機會，我也一樣不會有想深入維修他的想法。」

「妳今天想說的就是這個吧……瑪朵莫塞爾。」

細聲說完之後，宗悄悄的靠近美伽。  
伸出一隻手臂輕柔的將美伽擁住後，宗在美伽的額頭留下一個小小的吻。

「晚安，祝好夢，影片……美伽。」

★+－－－－－－－－－－－－－－***－－－－－－－－－－－－－－+★


End file.
